


Немного честности

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Lies, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Геральт узнаёт, что Трисс была не до конца с ним честна. Ну как… Что она утаила от него самое главное.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold
Kudos: 1





	Немного честности

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3306913)

Трисс знала, что мягкое пламя свечей едва-едва колыхалось вовсе не от пронырливого сквозняка, равно как и лёгкая дрожь, покрывшая гусиной кожей оголённые участки её тела, была следствием не холодного дуновения из-за прикрытых тяжёлыми шторами окон. При том, что снаружи стояло не самое тёплое время года, чары, действующие в пределах её дома, исключали возможность проникновения морозного ветра в само помещение.

Нет, дело было совсем в ином; чародейка избегала смотреть в кошачьи глаза ведьмака и потому не отрывала взгляда от мерно вибрировавшего медальона в виде ощерившейся волчьей морды. Понятное дело, к этому никакие сквозняки уж точно не могли иметь ни малейшего отношения.

Плотный, как молоко, воздух в спальне был полон энергии: напряжённой, сгустившейся, недоброй. От одного предчувствия Трисс было очень, совершенно не по себе.

— Почему ты не рассказала мне обо всём? — голос Геральта звучал удивительно спокойно и тихо, но её не обманешь: он совершенно точно не отражал внутреннее состояние ведьмака, и это ни для кого бы не оказалось секретом.

— Геральт…

Разговор никак не мог сдвинуться с мёртвой точки: после прихода Геральта и одной-единственной его фразы в полном молчании мучительно долго протянулось никак не меньше минуты, и все же она не могла найти в себе сил произнести что-либо, кроме его имени.

Геральт это наконец-то понял. Потому решил сменить тактику.

— Давай, пожалуйста, поговорим.

Чуткий слух ведьмака уловил шелест её вздоха, когда он выдвинул на середину комнаты добротный стул с изящно выгнутыми ножками и сел. Лицом к лицу. Глаза на одном уровне.

— Я боялась, что это случится так, — шёпот как шорох. Пламя свечей затрепетало сильнее и, не выдержав силы невидимого порыва, погасло.

— Ты же молчала. Иначе это случиться и не могло.

— Геральт…

— Расскажи мне о Йеннифэр, Трисс. Расскажи мне о Цири. Как я понял, ты-то знаешь о них не по глупым слухам.

— Дитя-Неожиданность…

— Да. Моё. — Чародейка пожалела, что решилась встретить его взгляд, полоснувший её не хуже ножа. Но голос Геральта… Лучше бы он кричал. Лучше бы он не держал себя в руках. Лучше бы он не был столь холоден. Холоден, как осколок льда.

— Они обе… — Трисс прочистила горло. — Они обе в какой-то степени являлись твоим Предназначением, в которое ты так долго отказывался верить.

— Они были моей семьёй. Йеннифэр, не ты. Цири, а не взявшийся ниоткуда Альвин.

— Ты…

— Я помню.

— Помнишь?

Геральт помолчал.

— Смутно. Обрывочно. Помню. Зачем ты скрыла это от меня?

— Я малодушна, — отчаянно прошептала Трисс после паузы, которая заставила ведьмака нахмуриться. — Но я… не хотела смущать тебя твоим прошлым, которого ты не помнишь. Чтобы ты не чувствовал себя обязанным. Чтобы ты… был свободен… открыться.

— Чтобы ты могла привязать меня к себе, сделав вид, что ничего важнее в моей жизни и не было, — медленно, как будто понимающе, закончил за неё ведьмак.

Геральту показалось, что в её глазах, за секунду до того, как их прикрыли пышные ресницы, что-то блеснуло.

— Ты обязана мне сказать… — его голос не потеплел, но смягчился. Эта крошечная, почти не заметная перемена стала обнадёживающим утешением для Трисс. — Что с ними было? Где они теперь?

— Я… мало что могу тебе сказать. Прости, Геральт… Я просто ничего не знаю.

Ведьмак нетерпеливо встал и стал мерить шагами комнату. Закусив губу, Меригольд тряхнула медно-каштановыми волосами и подняла глаза. Всё же существовало зрелище более жалкое, чем плачущая чародейка: чародейка, к тому же не способная ответить на прямые вопросы и вынужденная оправдываться. Горячая капля покатилась вниз по щеке. Ниже пасть было некуда.

— Геральт, — прошептала она, глядя в спину ведьмака. — Не уходи.

Геральт, уже развернувшись к двери, застыл, точно изваяние. Не сказал ни слова.

— Прошу… Прости меня.

Он не ответил.

— Я так ревновала тебя к ней, — на выдохе призналась она, зажмурившись. — Ревновала, даже когда вы расстались. Я соблазнила тебя однажды, а потом… Боги, когда меня вызвали в Каэр Морхен из-за Цири… Я так надеялась…

Геральт прикрыл глаза и медленно набрал в грудь воздуха.

— Я помню, Трисс. Я это помню.

Повисла пауза; тишина казалась Меригольд балансировкой на тонкой грани лезвия. Но она нашла в себе смелость.

— Побудь со мной этой ночью.

— Трисс…

— Просто побудь.

Ведьмак повернулся к ней и раскрыл глаза. Вертикальные зрачки расширились в полумраке комнаты. Впрочем, Трисс этого не видела. Догадывалась, что должно быть так. Она уже ждала услышать его _нет_.

— Ты расскажешь мне всё без утайки. Как бы ни хотелось о чём-нибудь умолчать, как бы ни было больно…

— Обещаю, — прервала его чародейка и судорожно вздохнула, смахивая со щеки слезу. — Всё начистоту.

— Немного честности — это всё, что мне нужно.

— Конечно, — шепнула в ответ она и, когда матрас прогнулся под весом ещё одного тела, легла, ощущая, как всегда, лёгкую щекотку от ведьмачьего прикосновения.

Складка, прорезавшая лоб меж его бровей, постепенно разгладилась. Геральт рассеянно смотрел в темноту, хватаясь за проявляющиеся обрывки неясных, некогда забытых воспоминаний.


End file.
